In the related art, a touch panel is known as an interface in which a user can input an operation through a touch operation.
For example, in a case of a touch panel that supports a multi-touch input, an intuitive operation such as zooming can be performed by touching a plurality of points simultaneously.
However, in an interface system using only the touch panel of the related art, for example, at the time of an input of relatively complicated information such as detailed specifications or the like of a product, it is hard to say that efficiency of the input of the information is high.
In addition, for example, when information related to a specific product is intended to be shared using a touch panel display including the touch panel in the related art, three-dimensional characteristics of the product are hard to grasp because the target product is only displayed on a screen of the touch panel display.
Furthermore, when participants in a conference of the like intend to share information by displaying an image on a screen of a touch panel display, the visibility from positions of all users is not necessarily excellent due to the influence of viewing angles or the reflection of light on the screen of the touch panel display, so the information is hard to share in some cases.
Therefore, from a viewpoint of efficiency of an input of information and visibility of information to be presented to a user, the interface system using only the touch panel in the related art has a problem that needs to be solved as a man-machine interface.